Kaasida Carieta
"Well I am Kaasida. Kaasida Carieta of Shili," –Kaasida upon being found by Boomdodger 'Kaasida Carieta '''was the name of the adopted daughter of Jedi Grand Master Boomdodger. She was born on 10 BBY to her parents who died on 10 BBY when she was given birth–but her father died in battle against Darth Vader. She was an orphan and lived in the orphanage building on her homeworld of Shili. Little did her friends know she was a Force-sensitive, meaning she had Force powers. On the date of 9 ABY, when she was about nineteen years old, she was founded by Boomdodger, and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Once she was there, she started her Jedi training. When she arrived at the Jedi Temple, she was wandering around one day. At that time she met a male Togruta named Edge. That night they had a date in secret, and soon were married. The Jedi at the time were allowed to get married, like Luke Skywalker eventually married Mara Jade Skywalker. Later the Yuuzhan Vong War eventually began. Kaasida contributed to it with her husband, until during the end they had an unexpected surprise. Kaasida had been pregnat and expecting Jedi twins. Soon they were born, and they were both a male and female. The male was named John, whilst the other one–the female was named Assadira. Biography Early Life (9 BBY–9 ABY) "''It is a female, she is also a Force-''sensitive so she will have to be treated well''," –Unknown doctor On 9 BBY a Togruta female was born to her mother, who at that moment sadly died. Her father died a year earlier in war when him and his alliance fought Darth Vader. Her mother's last words as she heard was 'She's beautiful.' After that she was taken to an orphanage building on Shili–where she was born. Her early childhood was fine, though her later childhood caused going to into more and more trouble with her and other things. Childhood Kaasida at the age of two first used the Force. Her temporay–like mother was freaked out at this, but the Jedi Shaak Ti came in to say it was alright, for she was a Force-sensitive, and would soon be a Jedi like herself. But when she was about nine, bad things happened–for the Imperial Navy attacked Shili. Her and most of the Togrutas were forced to escape onto ships and fly to Coruscant. Galactic Civil War (0 BBY–4 ABY) Eventually when Kaasida was about twelve, she felt she wanted to help somehow to fight the Imperials. So she wore red and brown gearm and carried a blaster. She and her colony flew back to Shili to fight. Most of it died but she had survived. Soon, once finding out, the Death Star II blew up on 4 ABY. Kaasida survived this war. Founding "I am Jedi Master Boomdodger. Since I know of your Force-sensitivity how would you like to come with me to Coruscant and be my adopted daughter?" –Boomdodger On 9 ABY the Jedi Master Boomdodger founded the orphaned Kaasida. He said something like 'How would you like to come with me to Coruscant.' He knew she had Force powers. She agreed that she should go, and Boom also said if she would like to be his adopted daughter. She said she guessed so. They flew on Boom's ship ''Swift Eagle ''to get to Coruscant. Soon she was prepared to learn the Jedi ways. As Boomdodger's padawan. Category:Female Category:Togruta Category:Padawan